


Just Kiss Me

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kissing, NSFW, naked, otp, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of NSFW challenge! This is my "Naked Kissing" story. Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me

**Day 2: Kissing (Naked)**

 

"Just kiss me, you asshole"

 

Her voice was sharp and seductive, just the way he preferred. He does exactly what she says with no complaints or pauses in between.

 

Their in the kitchen this time, his hands all over her body and her deliberate fingertips swirling around within the sides of his short hair. It doesn't take long before smooth groans are leaving his lips, but she pulls away.

 

The second she does, he reaches for her, the same desperation a child would have for a lost toy at the playground. His hands clutch to her waist as his smile shouts for more.

 

She won't award him the satisfaction though, she never did, Alex always had to win it. Her smirk grew wide as she pulled off her blouse and tossed it beside the refrigerator, her eyebrow arching in devious challenge.

 

He did the same, his mouth ajar at the sight her beautiful body awarded him. Her ample but covered breasts could've drove him over the edge, had he allowed so. The minute his black tee was shed, he was going back for more of her.

 

She moved back however, her fingertips now dancing to the edge of her skirt. Whenever she tortured him like this, satisfaction ran throughout her body. The sexual prowess status power she held over him was the greatest turn on of all.

 

"Please, Norma," he breathes, his eyes exploring her body. The dominance turned him on, but he needed her in that moment more than anything with nothing else to stand in the way, not even the cocky smirk she shot him.

 

She sighs, as if pulling the skirt off is a chore. As if she doesn't want it as badly as she does. But the wet heat now soaking her panties doesn't lie. She needs him just as much as he needs her, the question is who can hide it better?

 

He unclasps the belt at his waist and unzips the zipper of his pants the second he witnesses her unhook her bra.

 

She tosses it casually with her skirt and blouse, now posing against the kitchen counter. That damned smirk still sat at her lips, it wasn't going to sink until he gave in.

 

He wasn't going to run to her like some needy puppy dog, no, he was going to put up a fair fight until she pressed him to the point of no return. So, he stood in his boxers casually, waiting for her to push.

 

Just by the look he gave her, she knew it was time to wage war. Her fingertips sat at the lacy band of her boy shorts, she tugged a bit, pulling them down to afford him a glance.

 

"So, should I mix you a drink and we can sit on the sofa, maybe watch the news?". Her voice had the word tease laced in it. Her legs spread a bit as she pushed the panties away, kicking them aside as her glare hardened.

 

His desire was tough to combat, only growing harder as he stared at the glorious body that she allowed him to worship.

 

He moved closer to her, eventually becoming an inch apart. His hand cradled her jaw as he pulled her in, kissing her with as much passion as he could manage.

 

Whenever their mouths came in contact, it was like the world around them disappeared, they both saw fireworks, their kisses were practically electric

 

She pulled away to smile at him, looking in the arched doorway to make sure no one was going to intrude.

 

He stared at her as she became more alert to their environment, not sure if she wanted to put a stop to it.

 

The doubts and assumptions stopped the moment her eyes reconnected with his. "You wanna do that again?".

 

He took her head in his hands and pulled in as close as possible, "Absolutely," he whispered feverishly before reapplying his lips.  

 

 


End file.
